Koboshi's Insane Day
by Superchibi
Summary: What happens when Koboshi tries to mimic Misha's behavior to get Kotarou's attention? Find out in this story. R&R please, it would be much appreciated. ;3 -Now complete!-
1. At Kotarou's House

**Hey everyone! Superchibi here. This story was originally a role play on my friend Kagamin's forum, http://pitaten. decided to make it into a fanfic though! **

**Misha - Kagamin**

**Koboshi - Me**

**Shia - Sugar (Another friend of ours)**

**Kotarou - Me (as of now)**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S: Sorry the chapter's so short.**

**---**

Koboshi's Insane Day

Misha-san sat by the side of Kotarous sleeping bag. Once he woke up, she greeted him in the same way she always did. "Teehehee GOOD MORNING, SU!" she smiled. Shia also smiled as she made breakfast.

Kotarou jumped up, wide-eyed. "AAAH! Where did you come from!?"

"Teeheehee. Shia-chan let me in while you were sleepin', su!" Misha giggled.

Kotarou had an annoyed look on his face.

Koboshi stood at the door, her legs shaking. She made Kotarou a present because Christmas was coming up, so she smiled and knocked on the door. "Alright," she whispered. "Kotarou-chan? Can I come in?"

"Koboshi-chan!" Misha said to herself. She then got up and opened the door. "Good morning, Koboshi-chan-su!"

"UWAHH--M-Misha-san!? Why are you here!?" Koboshi asked, yelling and looking frazzled. She didn't think Misha-san would be there, she thought she finally had some alone time with Kotarou!

"Teeheeheecome on in Koboshi-chan, SU!" Misha said loudly. "Kotarou-kun, Koboshi-chan is here, SU"

Shia placed breakfast on the table, and looked over at them.

Koboshi sat quietly, trying not to be rude. She had a very annoyed look on her face, though.  
"Is something wrong, Koboshi-chan?" Kotarou asked.  
"Oh, uhm, n-no! Nothing's wrong at all...nothing..." Koboshi said, flustered. She just tried to look content, though she really couldn't be content.

"Is something wrong Koboshi-chan? Did I do something wrongy wrongsuuu? IM SO SO SO SORRY SUUUU!" Misha yelled.

Shia just watched, thinking it wasn't best to interfere.

"N-no you didn't! Nononono!" Koboshi said, trying to smile. But she was really thinking "Ugh, she's so...so...annoying!"

"Huh? but it feels like I did something wrong, SUUUUUU!" Misha cried.

"N-no, it's okay, you didn't do anything..." Koboshi sighed. "Kotarou-chan, I made this present for you...y'know, since Christmas is coming up soon..." Koboshi said, shuffling her feet and giving him the present.

Misha started to smell the sent of the breakfast Shia had made. "Kotarou-kun! Shia-chan made some breakfastsu!" She said, grabbing his arm.

Koboshi sighed. "She's so childish," she mumbled to herself. "M-Misha-san...I'll leave...so that you can--you can--" Koboshi struggled to say it. "Y-you can...eat breakfast...with Kotarou-chan." Koboshi said, squinting and stuttering every word.

"Awwww, you dont have to leavey weavy suuu!" Misha frowned. "Ah! I have an ideasu! How about you have breakfast with us su?"

"Eh? R-really? Um..." Koboshi thought for a moment. She would hate to be at the same table with Misha, but she would also be eating with Kotarou. "Wwweeeelllll...I don't mean to impose...but...I...uh, guess I will!"

"YAY! YIPPIE! YAHOO SUUUUU!" Misha cheered very loudly.

Koboshi smiled. "She's really nice...but though she's nice, I must fight for my man! Or...boy! Or, whatever..." she thought. "I MUST FIGHT!" she yelled out loud, looking very fierce. "Oops, I said that out loud..."

"Nya...? Fight for what, su?" Misha asked.

"Ahhh, nothing nothing nothing noooottthihiiiiininnnggggggno-no-noooothing." Koboshi sputtered.

Misha blinked. "OKIE DOKIE SUUU!"

Koboshi sighed. She ate the food in front of her slowly. "It's good." Koboshi smiled.

"SHIA-CHAN MAKES THE BESTY WESTY FOOD SUUU!" Misha smiled.

Koboshi nodded. "Well, I'll be leaving for school now...thank you for the meal. Sorry for my imposition." Koboshi said politely as she walked out the door.

"BYE BYE KOBOSHI-CHAN SUUUU!" Misha waved as she got up. "Well, I guess we should go too, right Kotarou-kun?"

"Ahhh, what can I do to get Kotarou-kun to notice me?" Koboshi sighed as she arrived at the gate. She sat down on a bench. "He's always with Misha-san...and I don't like it!" She said to herself quietly. "It's like I would have to be Misha to get him to notice me! Wait...be Misha...hmmm!" Koboshi smiled as she thought. "Yes, that's a good idea! I'll be Misha, starting tomorrow!"

------------

**Uh oh. What's Koboshi up to? Find out in the next chapter!**


	2. Koboshi's Fall

**Here's chapter 2, everyone! Hope you like it. **

**---**

THE NEXT DAY!

Koboshi smiled. She had on a pink wig, fake angel wings, a black dress and bunny clips. The bunny clips didn't look exactly like Misha's but they would do. She snuck up behind Kotarou-kun and said with her best Misha voice, "HIYAS-SU!" she glomped him.

Misha blinked as she stared at them."Koboshi-chan, su?" She said, looking very confused.

Koboshi's face turned white. "N-no-su! I'm Misha-su!" She laughed sheepishy. "How are yas, Kotarou-kun? Can I walk to schooly wooly witchas?"  
"Koboshi-chan, are you okay?" Kotarou-kun asked.  
"Nuu I'm Misha! I mean--I'm finey winey-suuuu!" She said, smiling.

Misha blinked, and then snuck up behind Kotarou and glomped him "Teeheehee" she smiled. "I think theres something wrongy wongy with Koboshi-chan, su..."she whispered into Kotarous ear.

"Yeah..." Kotarou whispered back to Misha.  
"Whatcha whispery--uh...whispery...whispering about?" Koboshi sweatdropped.

"Uhhhmms...THAT ITS GREATY WAITY THAT YOUR ACTIN' LIKE MISHA-CHAN NOW SUUU!" Misha lied.

"Whatcha talky-walky...ing...about? ...I give up." Koboshi sighed.  
"NUU WHAT ARE YOU SAYING, STUPID!?YOU GOTTA FIGHT FOR YOUR MAN, KOBOSHI! YOU ARE MISHA!" Koboshi thought.  
"I mean...ums...whatcha talking about-su!? I am Misha!" Koboshi laughed. "You guys are so silly-su!"

Misha glomped Kotarou again. "Teeheehee!" Misha said once again. "What should we dosuuu?" Misha whispered.

"I don't know, leave her alone, I guess..." Kotarou whispered.  
"Want to flyie...wiyee...to schooly...wooly-su?" Koboshi stuttered.  
"Yeah, there's definitely something wrong with her..." Kotarou sweatdropped.

Misha nodded. "She thinks she can flyie wiyee with those wingies?" She thought. Misha walked up to Koboshi, "Ill flyie wiyee to schooly wooly with yas suuu!" she smiled, flapping her wings.

"NU NU NU IT'S OKAY I CAN DO IT MYSELF!" Koboshi yelled. "Ready, set gosu!" she tried to fly, but she landed on the ground after 2 seconds. "Uhhh, maybe I needy weedy to start at a place that's higher up, su..." Koboshi sweatdropped once again. She climbed a tree and jumped from the top of it. "WheeeeeAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Koboshi screamed. She fell flat on her face. "Owww...hey, I'm alivey wivey-suuuu!" She laughed.

Misha had started to flap her wings as soon as Koboshi lifted off. As soon as she saw that Koboshi had fallen she flew up to her. "K-KOBOSHI-CHAN! Suuuuu"she said landing. "Are you okies su?"

"Hau! Yessies! I'm finesu!" Koboshi smiled.

"Those arent really weally wingies, rightsuuuu?" Misha asked.

Koboshi sighed. "No...they're not...I guess I shouldn't have tried to be you, Misha-san. I never thought you would be so hard to imitate. I owe you an apology...I didn't want you to feel copied. I'm not crazy, just so you know. I really did hear you whispering about how weird I was acting..."

"Koboshi-chan...you don't have to be Misha-san to get my attention. I like you the way you are." Kotarou smiled.

"Kotarou-chan...thank you!" Koboshi said, filled with a warm feeling.

Misha smiled. "You're happy, aren't cha', Koboshi-chan." she said. "Because if you're happy, Im happy too, su!"

"Yeah...I guess I'll be myself from now on." Koboshi smiled.

THE END

---

**Wow, I didn't think it would be this short xD Oh well! I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
